


Victory

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fucking, Murder Lesbians in Love, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Tribadism, Victory, Violence Fetish, in love with your carnage, s7 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 04:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18612880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: "Ezor, do you know what the greatest thing in life is?" Or, why being warlords beats working for a posh prince or turning Good any day of the week.





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Lesbian Visibility Day!

She has to stop proclaiming every haul or every victory was the Best One Ever, or it'lllose all meaning. In theory, of course. The truth is, this whole warlord thing is the best that ever happened to either of them. Working for Lotor had been _kind_ of fun, they got to blow things up and torture people, but he was bossy and always kept things from them.

(Plus, he killed Narti. Unforgivable.)

"We're hot on their trail," Zethrid says as she grabs a towel, hurrying to wipe the blood from her armor. "Voltron's not far away, and if Prince Lotor's still out there trying to find him we'll beat him to it."

"Last I heard he was still trapped in the Rift." Ezor dries herself off, setting down the bag of supplies they'd stolen from the latest batch of civilians. "So if he was thinking he'd challenge us, he's already lost!" She flops down on the divan, kicking her leg up. Zethrid smirks, sitting down beside her, running a hand up and down her thigh.

"If he ever does find us, we'll be ready. I don't care if he begs us to come back, I'd just about had it with his attitude."

Zethrid says it so easily, as if leaving behind the prince they'd served and fought with for so long was as simple as beating someone up. Ezor envies her, because being a warlord's harder when you actually miss that prince, and your battle sisters. One dead, one going off to "find her own path." And knowing the prince still wants to kill you and all you know and love if he _is_ alive.

On harder days, Ezor falls into the dreaded introspection, missing Narti and Acxa and Lotor, wondering why things couldn't have stayed the way they were. Worrying about what's going to happen if Lotor finds them.

But today, she agrees with Zethrid, because winning feels _good_ and they'd never have accomplished this much if he were there.

"He was holding us back," she says. Plus, he had _ethics._ Stupid, pesky ethics that got in the way of killing and torturing and stealing as much as they wanted. She shivers as Zethrid's nails tease her thigh. "Mm...is this your way of saying stop thinking about old whatshisname?"

"Maybe." Zethrid shifts to straddle her, tugging down her bodysuit. "Ezor, do you know what the greatest thing in life is?" Ezor grins, her own hands moving to undress her girlfriend.

"Crush anyone who stands in our way, and steal their stuff?"

"And if there's time, listen to them bemoan their horrible, yet deserved, fates."

The rest of their clothes and armor fall in a heap, their legs tangling together as Ezor's tentacles wriggle free from her core and binding Zethrid's arms behind her back. Zethrid's clit hardens against her thigh in response, her breasts jutting out as her bound arms push her torso forward.

"No fingers today?"

"Maybe later," Ezor teases, pressing her hot, aching slit against Zethrid's muscular thigh. "Mmm..." Zethrid grinds back against Ezor's own leg, her breasts bouncing with every movement of her hips. Two more tentacles slither upwards to tease them, eliciting the most delicious moan from her lover. Zethrid has never been shy about how sensitive she is, nor has Ezor ever once hidden her tentacles when they got busy.

(Of course, finding out _just_ where Zethrid is the most sensitive was a surprise. Especially when she put her tentacles to use there.)

"You and I," Zethrid gasps, "we're destined for greatness, no one can stop us-!"

"And anyone who tries-" Ezor gives a little squeal as Zethrid's knee grazes her clit. "-torture 'em, blow them up, then-"

"Bathe in their _blood...!_ "

They grind wildly against one another, the couch groaning under the intensity, the fabric getting soaked in their juices as well as the slick from Ezor's tentacles. When one shifts downward to tease Zethrid's clit, Zethrid gives an extra hard thrust of her thigh.

"Mm, that's right, I love your screams...scream for me, Ezor, scream like the last poor sucker who raised a sword to us!" Yes, the one who tried to protect the planet they'd robbed. They'd had _such_ a good time torturing that one. The memory alone is enough to drive Ezor over the edge, her orgasm tearing through her the moment she feels Zethrid's climax against her.

Her exhausted tentacles loosen their grip and flop before disappearing back into her. She opens her arms for Zethrid to tumble into, smoothing her wild hair as they come back down.

"And _that_ was just a warmup," Ezor murmurs. They've got a whole night ahead of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I just love how soft these two are with each other even as they get off on horrible things. Best contrast.


End file.
